Love Makes Me
by MadisonEmrys
Summary: The war is over and the Dark Lord has been defeated, but as the Golden Trio return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year, the scars of the war remain. Hermione, the new Head Girl, is horrified to learn the Head Boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. The two are assigned the task of helping the students heal from the past, but it is their own wounds that are deepest.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat outside Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor, reading a book and eating a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, her favorite. Little did she know, on the opposite end of the patio sat a blonde-haired, silver-eyed young man by the name of Draco Malfoy watching her from behind his Daily Prophet.

She was reading Romeo and Juliet for about the fifteenth time and eating her ice cream very slowly, as she was focused on the play. Malfoy observed a few tears trickle down her cheek and felt his heart wrench a little. He didn't know why it did that, but he did know he didn't take joy in seeing Granger cry like he used to in their sixth year. It had been a few months since the death eater trials, of which the Golden Trio had played a major role. For Malfoy himself, Granger was the one who had made the biggest donation to acquitting him of all accusations and allowing him to return to Hogwarts to finish his education. Obviously, she had seen something in him, something that was trying to escape the grip of the darkness within him, something yearning for her to give him a second chance. He let his mind wander back to that wonderful night that would change his view of the muggle-born, never again mudblood, witch forever.

_12:45 a.m., 6 March._

Malfoy was walking down a deserted corridor lost in his own thoughts when a disturbance interrupted his train of thought. What is that noise? He thought to himself, turning the corner and stopping in his tracks, staring open-mouthed at what he had just stumbled upon. Hermione Granger was sitting against the wall, knees drawn up, head in her arms, crying her eyes out. Malfoy didn't know whether to go up to her and try to comfort her, or just give her his usual sarcastic remarks. He chose the former, and cautiously sat down beside her and put his arm across her shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay. Stop crying, you don't need to do that. There you go, Hermione," he tried to say soothingly. Hermione, eh? You've outdone yourself Draco he thought to himself when he said her name. Her name. He couldn't get it out of his head. Damn, something was really screwing with his head. Hermione's sobs lessened after a minute until they stopped completely.

"M…m…Malfoy? W…what are you doing here? Why are y…you here?" Hermione stammered, yet she didn't move out from under his arm. In truth, she actually kind of liked it; always had, the Slytherin prince with his chiseled jaw and stormy grey eyes and defined muscles and that trademark smirk he threw her way so often, even in taunting.

He took a moment to reply, then said, "Because I care, Granger. Because I care." She took a shaky breath and turned her head towards him, only to find he was already looking at her. She felt an electric current race across her skin when their eyes locked. Guided by her instincts, she leaned her head in just a little bit. Malfoy, feeling the exact same thing, leaned in the rest of the way to breach the distance between them completely and did the one thing he never thought he would.

He kissed Hermione Granger, and he liked it.

He pulled away first, opening his eyes to see Hermione's eyes blazing and her face slowly growing redder as she realized what had just happened. Not wanting to face her fury, he removed his arm quickly and tried to stand up but fell back onto his butt.

"You! You, Malfoy! What the hell was that for?!" Hermione yelled in his face. "You. Had. No. Right. To. Kiss. Me!" she exclaimed, accenting each word with a punch. Positively fuming now, she faltered in her next sentence after seeing the look on Malfoy's face; he was attempting and failing at controlling his emotions.

"What, Granger? Couldn't get the Weasel to kiss you?" he drawled, trying to escape her chocolate brown glare. "I have every right to do what I want. Why? I'm the Slytherin Prince and also a prefect, much like yourself, _Granger_, in case you forgot!"

His anger got the best of him and he began stalking away from her when he heard her say, "Wait, _Draco_. " He stopped in his tracks and spun around. Her eyes dropped down to the floor; her hands together and trembling slightly. "Thank you…I suppose I would've…I was hoping we could…" she raised her eyes to his before uttering five words he'd hoped he wouldn't hear, "Can we forget this, please? I, I don't mean to be rude, but I just think it's best if word about this doesn't get out. Is that all right with you?" her cheeks flushed a little with the awkwardness of the moment but lost the remaining color when she saw the steel in his eyes.

"I would agree with you for once. Good night then, Granger!" Malfoy strode away before she could see the hurt in his eyes of her rejection of him. _How could you be so bloody stupid, Malfoy! You shouldn't have even touched her in the first place! Oh bloody hell, this is going to be a problem… _He thought to himself as he blindly turned corners until he found the Slytherin common room where he immediately changed his expression to one of superiority and indifference.

Draco smiled a little as he remembered the outcome of that evening. Now, as he snuck glances at the beautiful witch across from him, he weighed his options. Both of them were the new Heads this year and would be sharing a dorm, so he could try to charm her then. But, he could give her something irresistibly intriguing, starting right now, to make her fall in love with him. He only had to choose one, and choose he did. Folding his Daily Prophet, he stood up and walked over to Hermione's table and sat down, patiently waiting for her to notice him.

Slowly, she lowered her book and her gaze moved up to meet his; her brain taking a few seconds to register who it was sitting across from her. Her jaw dropped as she saw his smirk and stormy grey eyes looking at her. "_Malfoy_?"

"The one and only," he smirked at her, trying to get under her skin. "So, I was wondering, since we're both Heads this year and we have to share a dorm, could we at least try to be civil towards each other? I'm sure McGonagall would love it to 'promote house unity' as she says. So, civility?"

Hermione took a few seconds to answer, curious as to why Draco Malfoy was suddenly being so nice to her, the first time ever, except for that one ni-_no, you can't think about that, Hermione_, she scolded herself. She exhaled, "All right, I suppose. But don't even think about playing games with me _Draco Malfoy_, or I will hex you so badly you'll want your mummy." With that, she snapped her book shut, stood up, and left Fortescue's to go find Harry and Ron at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Malfoy just leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head, a huge grin on his face, his plan already set in motion to make the beautiful muggle-born fall irrevocably in love with him.

Finally, it was time for everyone to return to the newly rebuilt Hogwarts for their final year. Hermione breathed in the smell of King's Cross Station as she, Harry, and the Weasleys walked through to get to Platform 9 ¾. They all went before her, as she was making sure she had everything in order before she went through the wall and into the chaos. Set, she casually walked through the barrier…and right into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, you idi-Granger! Head Girl going to be late on the first day? Not a very good impression, if I may say so myself," Malfoy smoothly transitioned as he pushed himself off the wall and started walking with her, his trunk already having been put on the train. "Said goodbye to the Weasel yet? Give him a little kiss to satisfy him?"

They reached the train as he said this, nearly causing Hermione to drop her trunk on her foot. She turned to face him and practically spat, "No, actually, _Draco_, Ron and I broke up in June since you obviously didn't know. Now, since I can see you are to be Head Boy along with me, help me get my trunk on the train. " He gave her a blank look, forcing a "Please." out of her lovely mouth before he picked it up by himself and got it on.

At last, it was exactly eleven o'clock, and the Hogwarts Express was on its way with all of its new and returning students to start the new term after the war. Hermione and Malfoy began their journeys in their respective friend compartments but left after about an hour to meet with McGonagall and the prefects to go over a few things with them concerning curfew, rules, and the like. With impeccable timing, Head Boy and Head Girl arrived at exactly the same time, much to the amusement of Professor McGonagall. The meeting took about an hour, after which the prefects were all dismissed. The Heads were to stay to hear some words from McGonagall that concerned them only.

"Now, as you both know, the Heads share a dorm. However, because I know how the relationship between you two is…difficult, that I am willing to make an exception in this case," Professor McGonagall said. Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other for a second until Malfoy spoke up quickly.

"I think that Hermione and I would both agree that it is in our best interests to share the dorm like usual, to not only promote house unity like you want, but also to try and set aside our differences and get past everything we've gone through over the past six years and, start fresh, if you will. So, we will be sharing the dorm together and do not see anything major hampering that. Thank you, from both of us, for making us Heads. We will make sure you don't regret your decision," Malfoy rushed out; making sure Hermione didn't get a word in to denounce his statements.

With a slight nod, McGonagall left the compartment and the two Heads to themselves for the rest of the train ride. Almost immediately Hermione ripped into Malfoy.

"Why did you say we were going to share the dorm together when you and I obviously do not get along?" Hermione shouted.

He threw her a trademark smirk and said, "I already explained it to McGonagall. It's to promote house unity and so we can get past our differences and start over," his eyes met hers, his steel turning to molten silver. "I would really like to have a second chance with you, Hermione. This war, it changed me. I changed my views on everything, because I nearly lost everything. Don't try to budge in, I am aware that you did lose everything and just got it back, but let me finish. I realized how I treated you especially, and Potter and Weasley, was completely wrong and incredibly stupid of me. I'm sorry, and I want your forgiveness for all of my immature actions as a young teenager. Can you forgive me, at least a little bit?" he gave her puppy dog eyes, seeing her chocolate ones melt.

"W…well…um…I-I um, I suppose…Oh, all right. Yes, I forgive you. And also, I have something to say to you," she took in a shaky breath and launched into it, "Thank you. Thank you for not revealing it was the three of us at Malfoy Manor. Thank you for…restraining, your aunt. Thank you for letting us go. Thank you for letting me save you in the Room of Requirement. Thank you for being you and for vexing me for all these years to make me better. Thank you, Draco. I've appreciated it a lot."

She hopped up, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and flew out of the compartment before he had fully absorbed her words. _Well, well, Granger, two can play at that game,_ he thought before leaving the compartment himself and returning to the Slytherin one. It would be an eventful year for the Heads, no doubt about it.

The carriage ride up to the castle was uneventful except for one startling incident for many of the students. Because of the war, most everyone had now seen death, therefore causing the thestrals pulling the carriages to appear before their eyes. A few younger female students squealed a little in shock, but many just had sober looks on their faces when they came upon the thestrals. Coincidentally, Hermione and Malfoy were thinking about each other and their motives, hardly even noticing the creatures pulling them up to the castle.

Students entered the Great Hall in clumps, breaking off to go sit at their respective tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the last students to enter, earning them quite a few stares and whispers. However, most of the stares were just because of who they were: the famous "Golden Trio" that had defeated Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of last year. Ron and Harry didn't pay much attention to the whisperings, but Hermione turned a slight pink with embarrassment. Quickly they took their seats and waited for McGonagall to bring in the first years to be sorted.

As everyone waited rather impatiently for the feast to begin, Hermione looked around her to really take in the changes the rebuilding had made to the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was as it always was, but she noticed a few extra protection charms glimmering in the floating candles' light. The usual house banners were still hung, but there was something veiled in silver hung behind the staff table, directly in line with the Headmistress's chair. As she lowered her gaze, she observed two things: there were at least three new professors, and there was a table parallel to the staff's that was completely devoid of students or staff. Curious as to why it was there, Hermione turned to ask Ginny but never got the chance as Professor McGonagall threw the doors open and strode down the length of the Hall, leading in nearly forty terrified, awestruck eleven-year-olds. Hermione smiled to herself and gave a cursory glance in Malfoy's direction only to find not only his stormy grey eyes looking at her, but also a pair of brown eyes belonging to his best mate Blaise Zabini. She abruptly turned away, focusing on the Sorting Hat to hear its song for the year.

Once the chatter died down, the Sorting Hat began singing its song. But only a few lines stuck with Hermione:

_So to all who listen, listen well_

_For in this school lies a spell_

_A spell that won't ever tell_

_Until true love speaks, and finds it well_

And with that advice, the Sorting Hat finished its song, letting the sorting commence. Each house received about ten new members each, much to the excitement of each house. Enthusiastic murmurs spread as the feast magically appeared on the tables, much to the surprise of the first years, with some plates moving along the table lengths to allow everyone a chance to get that particular dish.

After many had eaten their fill, Professor McGonagall, now the Headmistress, rose from her seat to stand behind the owl podium to give her start of term speech, much like Dumbledore used to do. As she did so, the remaining desserts disappeared from the tables, leaving few distracters for the students. She patiently waited for the whispers to quiet down before beginning.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, new and returning students. Before I begin, there are a few matters I must discuss. Firstly, we must all acknowledge what has happened over the past year. Many of us lost loved ones; many of them were students at this school. They died for the greatest cause, so they must not have died in vain, trying to defeat Lord Voldemort. We must remember them, and honour their memories. That is why the staff and I have decided to have this memorial," she flicked her wand at the wall behind her, unveiling the black marble memorial with names inscribed upon it. "To honour all those lost that belonged to Hogwarts, to keep their memories alive, we made this with every name on it. If you ever wish to learn more about a certain person, simply say the words 'Namium Revelio' and tap the name you want. There is much to be learned from those that are now gone, but still live on in our hearts. Now, many of you are probably curious as to why there is an extra table here in front of me. Seventh years, please stand." Slowly, the remaining seventh years stood up, understanding dawning on their faces. This table is for all of you for the remainder of the year. It shall be a place of meals, a place of studying, a place of friendships and camaraderie, and most of all, a place of unity. This goes for all students now: lay aside your feuds and House rivalries to help us rebuild this school. Help each other in returning Hogwarts to what it once was and will be," McGonagall paused before continuing on, "As a reminder, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, and any student caught with any illegal items or out of bed after curfew will be punished appropriately. If you wish to know what items are illegal, Mr. Filch has a list posted in his office. We have a few new teachers this year to fill the vacated posts of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions. Please welcome Professors Dragoran, Tawley, and Imohera. Your Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Now, it is late, you have eaten, and it is now time for bed. Prefects, please lead the first years to their dormitories. Off you go!"

As they had been told earlier on the train, Malfoy and Hermione made their way through the throng of students leaving the Great Hall up to Professor McGonagall at the top of the steps. They gave each other a polite nod before turning and facing the Headmistress.

"Before I show the two of you to your dorm, there is something I must say," there was a pregnant pause as Professor McGonagall decided how to properly word what it was she wanted to say. "I know there has been high animosity between the two of you for the past six years, but it's high time to put all of that behind you. I am counting on the two of you to lead your fellow seventh years and other students in showing unity and civility, if not friendship. They need to be shown what it's like not to fear for their lives every day; they need stability and optimism. As is already evident, you are working on civility, or you would have accepted my offer on the train. So for that, I thank you. This way to your dormitory," she concluded, taking off at a brisk pace out of the Great Hall, up the changing staircases to the seventh floor. She turned right down the corridor and stopped about halfway down to face a painting of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore," she said to the portrait, causing it to swing open. Professor McGonagall led the way in to the most amazing common room both Malfoy and Hermione had ever seen. Smiling at their speechlessness, McGonagall stood facing them with a tiny house elf wearing a sweater and skirt. "This is your personal house elf Starry. She is actually Dobby's sister, which is why she is paid and gets vacations that coincide with yours. She can deliver messages to me or your other professors in case of an emergency, a late night snack run, or just about anything that strikes your fancy. I'll let you two settle in then."

Hermione flushed pink and mumbled a "Thank you," before the professor left the common room. It was the most beautiful blend of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors Hermione had ever seen. The walls were silver, green, gold, or red with their respective house symbols in the complementary colors. Two desks faced each other against the far wall, below a large stained glass window depicting a snake and lion together. A beautiful stone fireplace was along the right wall, opposing the hallway to their bedrooms and bathroom. A pair of silver and deep red armchairs sat on either side of a gold and green couch that faced the fireplace. A black rug with the Hogwarts crest stitched on it lay underneath an ebony coffee table.

Malfoy and Hermione made their way to the bathroom, the door at the end of the hallway. As Malfoy opened the door, Hermione let out a gasp upon seeing the black and white marbled bathroom. The white marble tub imitated the prefect's, with only twenty-five taps to choose from and a slightly smaller size, but it was still large enough to swim in from Hermione's observations. There was a large frosted glass shower commanding the far left corner; a towel rack with green and red towels hung halfway between the two, a cupboard hiding more underneath. Along the left wall was a black marble sink and mirror with shelves on either side to hold any products; a black toilet on the opposing wall. Both of them looked down at the floor to see a black and white representation of the snake and lion once again, with the words "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" surrounding them.

Malfoy smirked at Hermione's open-mouthed stare at the opulence she would be living in for the year. "Uh, Granger?" he asked, worried her brain had stopped functioning with the sumptuousness of the bathroom, something even he was impressed with, as it very nearly outdid Malfoy Manor. Cautiously he touched her arm but immediately removed his hand when he felt a tingling sensation race across his skin that made her jump from the contact.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she turned around, a smirk to rival his on her beautiful fa—_What the hell, Draco? You can't think like that or you'll ruin any chance of fixing things with her! She's not like Pansy; you have to be careful with her._

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before clearing his throat and saying, "Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll let you and the bathroom be alone together. Good night, Granger." She merely nodded her head in acknowledgement, leaving them each to their thoughts.

Opening his door, he barely looked at the silver walls and black floor before taking off his robes and shirt and crawling into the four-poster bed with green silk sheets and comforter and falling asleep.

Likewise, Hermione had little time to take in the gold walls, mahogany wood floor, and four-poster bed with deep red silk sheets and comforter before she too fell asleep, but with sweatpants and a t-shirt on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke with a start to someone banging on her bedroom door. "Oi, Granger, wake up! We're late for class!" Malfoy accompanied this with a series of loud bangs and was about to knock again when the door flew open and a half-dressed Hermione collided with his bare chest.

She froze as her hands slammed into his chest, her palms resting on his nicely sculpted sto-_No, Hermione! Stop thinking like that!_ A blush rose to her cheeks as she realized both of them were half-naked and her tank top wasn't on properly. "Would you remove your hand from my waist, Malfoy?" she retorted; he had caught her since she practically fell into him, causing the now awkward situation. "Please!" he managed to get out of her. Hermione was really just trying to hide the fact that she actually didn't want him to move his hand-_Focus, Hermione!_ "I need to get ready for class! Move!" she slapped him on the arm as he began laughing. "_What_ is so funny, Malfoy?"

He stopped laughing to say, "Wow, Granger, I would've thought the book-worm know-it-all would have known it's Saturday and we don't have class." Hermione snapped her mouth shut and began throwing punches at him, causing Malfoy to quickly remove his arm from around her waist to protect himself from her blows.

"You complete _ass_, Draco Malfoy!" she yelled, giving him one last punch before backing up and slamming the door in Malfoy's face before he even had a chance to reply.

After she slammed the door in Malfoy's face, Hermione leaned against it, straining her ears to figure out if he was still there. "Hermione? I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a bit of fun. Can we try again, please?" Malfoy's muffled voice came through the door. Her brain barely registered the fact he had called her Hermione. Slowly she opened her door and looked up at him. Hermione could see the regret in his eyes, along with another indiscernible emotion, before the storm within hid them from view.

"As crazy as it sounds to me, I accept your apology. I was being stupid and overreacted, and I'm sorry as well. Shall we get ready and go down to breakfast, then?" Hermione said quietly. Chocolate orbs met stormy grey and blue; electricity seemed to fill the air around the pair, a silence rising between them. Malfoy cleared his throat, breaking the tension.

"Meet me in the common room in forty-five minutes?" as she nodded her confirmation, he added, "I'll wash up quickly, then you can have the bathroom after that," and crossed the hall to it, closing the door behind him with a click.

Hermione stayed where she was for a moment, contemplating Malfoy's change in demeanor—_he called me Hermione!_—and hers as well. She had never realized she had some Slytherin in her, what with her smirks and cunning remarks. Shaking her head, she walked back into her room and picked out some Muggle clothes for the day, as it was Saturday. She chose a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, an emerald tunic-like shirt, and a pair of simple black flats. She had just gone to pick up _Romeo and Juliet_ when there was a light knock on her door. Hermione looked up to see a dripping wet Malfoy with only a towel around his waist standing in the doorway.

"You can have the bathroom now," he smirked at her as he saw her blush at his skimpy attire. Malfoy half-seriously said, "Like what you see, Granger?" and put his hand on the tucked in part of his towel when she quickly brushed past him, clothes and products in hand. _That went well. I suppose I should treat her like I treated all of the other girls and court her. Court her? Bloody hell, Draco, you've gone mental! _He thought to himself.

Half an hour later, Malfoy was lounging on an armchair by the fire, a book in hand. Hermione walked down the stairs and saw him, asking, "What book are you reading?"

"Oh, um, just a little Shakespeare," he said, startled. "_Romeo and Juliet_, to be exact. What, you can't believe I'm reading books by Muggles? They actually write quite well, and it's a nice break from reading about wizarding things all the time. I assume by the look you're giving me I've either sprouted a horn or I've just dazzled you with my reading," Malfoy continued, simpering at the shocked look on Hermione's face.

"Yes, Malfoy, you've absolutely dazzled me with your reading. Well, I'm rather hungry, so can we please get breakfast now?" Hermione replied, laying on the sarcasm. Her stomach seconded her question, and Malfoy put the book down on the coffee table, following her through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

As Hermione and Malfoy walked into the Great Hall laughing together, the general noise of breakfast dropped exponentially, many of the students turning away from their friends to stare unobtrusively at the two Heads. Hermione was about to turn around and walk back out when a warm hand grabbed her icy one.

"Hermione, we need to set an example. Just a minute ago you were starving! Come on, please come with me," Malfoy pleaded in a low voice next to her ear, tugging on her hand. He started walking, not letting go of her hand until she caught up with him to be by his side. They went to sit at the seventh years' table across from each other, with Malfoy next to Blaise and Hermione next to Harry.

After sitting down, Hermione looked over at Malfoy to find that both he and Blaise were looking at her with thoughtful expressions. She blushed and began filling her plate to avoid looking at the very curiously acting Slytherins. She heard a hushed conversation strike up between the friends, but couldn't understand the rushed words being spoken. Hermione decided not to worry about it and instead started up a conversation with Harry.

"Good morning, Harry. Um…Harry? Earth to Harry!" Hermione said, slapping him on the arm with her just-arrived Daily Prophet. He turned around as the rest of the morning post was delivered with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, 'Mi, morning to you too. Are you all right? I saw you walk in with Malfoy…" Harry trailed off. Before Hermione could explain anything, the vacant seat next to Harry's was filled with none other than Harry's former crush Cho Chang, who took his attention away from Hermione towards her. Embarrassed, Hermione focused on eating her meal; she speared a piece of egg on her fork when a male student cleared his throat. She glanced up to see Blaise's brown eyes showing something like reserved concern. Blaise opened his mouth to say something when Malfoy interrupted him.

"You okay, Granger? McGonagall needs to see us in her office in twenty minutes to discuss a few upcoming events. So if you're going to cry about Potty, I suggest you do it now," Malfoy uttered viciously. Hermione cringed in shock at his sudden change in behavior towards her.

"Well if that's what you think of me, let's just go now then so I can cry away from you!" she snapped, getting up from the table and stalking down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, Malfoy following angrily behind her.

He caught up to her as she turned the corner to go down a corridor and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. His hand traveled down her arm and stopped at her hand; he held it and pulled her closer to him so as not to be easily overheard. Malfoy noticed a faint blush on her cheeks and thought, _Bloody hell, Draco; Granger's got a little crush on you! Better play it to your advantage._ "I'm sorry, Gra-Hermione. I didn't mean any of it, really. I don't want you to cry over something stupid I said. I-" Malfoy abruptly ceased speaking by Hermione placing her free hand on his arm.

"You don't need to say it again, you know. I won't go cry my eyes out like I used to, I promise. Your hateful words stopped affecting me after third year, whether you ever meant them or not," Hermione replied, giggling a little in remembrance of punching Malfoy in the nose.

Malfoy felt all the tension leave his body as she brought up that rather painful and embarrassing memory. He chuckled a little with the thought of Hermione ever punching someone in the face besides him in the future. He began pulling her along the corridor so they wouldn't be late for McGonagall, still holding her hand. _This is actually kind of…nice_, Malfoy thought to himself. _I wonder what she'll do if I do this_…he let go of her hand to snake his arm around her waist. Surprisingly, she leaned into him; she was just close enough he could smell her hair, hair that smelled of vanilla. _Vanilla…that's what I smelled in the Amortentia in our sixth year of potions along with everything else…damn it Draco! This is bad; this is very, very bad!_ They chatted amiably about that day in third year for a while until they turned a blind corner and stumbled upon Blaise with his tongue down a younger Slytherin girl's throat.

Hermione felt Malfoy's hand on her waist squeeze a little tighter as they made their presence known with fake coughs to the previously oblivious couple. Blaise and the girl broke apart, both blushing furiously. The girl ran off, clearly embarrassed to have been caught kissing Blaise Zabini by both Heads. Blaise, however, stayed where he was, fixing his untidy clothes and giving them a cold glare, causing them both to smirk at him in return. This, coupled with Malfoy's arm around Hermione's waist, didn't go unnoticed by the observant Slytherin.

Clearing his throat, Blaise tore into Malfoy. "Come off it, mate! You knew I was going to be here! You just had to ruin my morning didn't you? Bloody prick, not a friend at all…." He trailed off as he lost steam.

"Sorry, what was that? Was that a thank you for getting that god-awful girl off of you? It was? Good, I'm always happy to help a bloke out," Malfoy grinned impishly. "Well, I hate to leave you alone, but Granger and I have some business to attend to, se we'll see you at dinner." With that, the pair walked away from Blaise, not catching the curious and incredulous expression on his face at them. He assumed the 'business' Malfoy was talking about was something else entirely.

After they left Blaise and had turned a corner, both Hermione and Malfoy burst out laughing at what had just happened. They were still talking about it when they reached the Headmistress's office. Malfoy squeezed Hermione's waist a little bit in response to something funny she said. All of a sudden she realized who it was that had his arm around her waist.

Trying to play it cool, Hermione cheekily said, "Malfoy, did you forget the one thing I asked you to do this morning? I told you to remove your are from around my waist, did I not?" She smiled internally as Malfoy slowly dropped his arm down to his side. _That ought to do it_, she thought.

Not wanting to be beat so easily by her, Malfoy pinched her bum and put on his best poker face, which was actually quite good. Knowing he wouldn't admit defeat because he was so stubborn, Hermione didn't say a word, her pride not allowing her to make a fool of herself. At that moment, Malfoy spoke the password to the stone gargoyle protecting the stairs. "Severus Snape."

Slowly the stone gargoyle rotated to reveal a spiral staircase. Malfoy and Hermione stepped on, letting the magically revolving stairs take them up to McGonagall's office. They reached the top and stepped off in front of the door, preparing to discuss everything for a while.

Little did they know, a very rare magical even was going to occur very, very soon, and it centered on the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Madi, and I'm relatively new to this site (I got started on an HP fan fiction site) so I'm just kinda posting some of the stuff I've already got written. If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review! I thrive on your feedback so please, that box is hungry! Love all of you, I'll get the next chapter posted soon! :)  
~MadisonEmrys**


End file.
